


Revenge

by Phantom_of_the_Frost



Series: Summoning Circles [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny is over it, Sam's a lil shit, Summoning Circles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_of_the_Frost/pseuds/Phantom_of_the_Frost
Summary: Danny blew Sam off one night to keep up with his hero duties, and so Sam leaked to the townsfolk how to summon their favorite hero.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Sam Manson
Series: Summoning Circles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779394
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is SUPER short, but I liked the idea.

Look. Danny was used to being chased by ghost hunters and harassed by the Guys in White, but this new trend going around Amity of people  _ summoning _ ghosts? He was so fucking over it. It wouldn’t have been a big deal if Sam hadn’t utterly betrayed him and released the ritual, spell, or  _ whatever _ it was called that summoned  _ him _ specifically. 

And  _ of course, _ everyone believed the goth girl when she said she knew what she was doing when it came to the black magic or  _ whatever _ it was. And, to be honest, she  _ did _ know what she was doing, but still. 

It pissed Danny off. 

Sam, however, thinks that Danny deserves it because he blew off their movie night to patrol the town. He had said something along the lines of ‘ _ I’m too busy _ ’ and ‘ _ sorry, Sam, but I can’t protect the town with all these distractions' _ . She had apparently taken that as an invitation to cause him a fuck  _ ton _ of distractions as payback. 

Like right now, for instance, when at 4 am, instead of finishing his fight with Skulker and getting the few measly hours of sleep he  _ would  _ have been able to get, he was in some random person’s room, trapped in a summoning circle. 

Sam had thankfully leaked a really weak summoning circle design along with the incantation that summoned him but didn’t bind him or weaken him in any way. As he said, she knew damn well what she was doing. 

The only problem? Danny’s about the only ghost in the  _ world _ that’s so ignorant about this stuff that he doesn’t yet know how to  _ refuse _ a summoning. As he felt the familiar shiver up his spine and the insistent tugging at his core, he growled and started cussing about stupid summoning circles, and Skulker, the bastard, had simply laughed at him as he was jerked through some unseen portal or  _ whatever _ and shoved back into existence with the chalk circle mocking him from below. 

He couldn’t help but sigh and rub at his face with his hands while taking stock of the room. 

There were four terrified-looking teenage girls, of which he only recognized one from school.  _ Great _ . 

They were still too stunned to speak, probably from his entrance. Sam said it was a little  _ intense _ . Something about lightening and green fire and the faint echo of his ghostly wail. Which only helped to make his situation worse. He had to somehow calm these teenagers down, give them some semblance of what they wanted, and then convince them to let him go. 

Usually, people just want to test whether the summoning circle works and apologize profusely and let him go, usually after an autograph or a selfie or some demonstration of his power. 

Sometimes, people try to interrogate him and ask him about his past while others try to  _ flirt _ and see if he’s single or not. Those people usually are the hardest to convince to let him go. He’s got to figure out which type of people these teenagers are. 

Sure, he is strong enough to break the weak circle, but it takes an embarrassing amount of effort and usually results in property damage and terrified citizens. It isn’t his best option, especially considering the fact that half the town is afraid of him and the other is a little  _ too _ welcoming. He certainly doesn’t want to make any more enemies out of townspeople. He really can’t afford any more bad press.

“Uh… hey guys? I was kind of in the middle of a fight, so if you could let me go, that’d be great,” he said awkwardly while letting himself float to the floor. 

The girls, predictably, just stared at him awestruck and he half-heartedly scuffed the floor with his foot, disappointed to see the chalk decidedly  _ not _ smudge and release him. He sighed, plopping down to the floor and resting his head on his knee. “So? What are your names?” He asked, not surprised that not a single person moved to answer him. 

He tried to restrain some of his aura, resulting in a weaker glow so as not to intimidate or freak the teenagers out any more than they already were. He looked at each of their faces in turn, but every single one was staring at him with a dumbfounded expression. 

“Okay, so as much as I’d like to stay and chat, I  _ really _ have to get back to that fight. Could you at least tell me what part of town I’m in?” He said, trying again to smudge the chalk with his finger. Sometimes, people would use regular chalk or other materials that weren’t quite appropriate for a summoning and so he could get away pretty easily. However, Sam, the bastard, specified  _ exactly _ what type of chalk to buy from the goth store in town that was just pure enough to keep him from breaking free. Unluckily, these girls apparently took Sam’s advice. 

_ Great _ . 

“Y-You’re Danny Phantom…” one of the girls he didn’t recognize said.

“Uh, yeah. You  _ meant _ to summon me, right? Because if not, you really shouldn’t risk trying to summon  _ anyone  _ else. But then again, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t summon  _ me _ either. I’m usually pretty busy,” he said with a shrug and a hopefully disarming smile. 

God, he was horrible at social interactions even when he  _ wasn’t _ Danny Fenton. 

* * *

  
  
  
  


It had taken over an hour before he could convince the girls to let him go. They mainly did it because they ran out of annoying questions that he either didn’t know how to answer or couldn’t answer and because it was now  _ five am _ and they were tired. 

Luckily for them, they just had to smudge some chalk and then go to bed. He, however, had to fly all the way across town to get back home. Not to mention the fact that he wouldn’t be able to sleep until he ensured Skulker had gone home. Which he seriously doubted. 

God, he needed to learn more about summoning circles. 


End file.
